


Middle Fingers

by Halo793



Series: One-shots [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Mostly Dialog, Pretty shitty, Sarcasm, bucky and steve are sarcastic assholes, but its funny, reader with powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:52:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5299010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halo793/pseuds/Halo793
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If I die in there, donate my organs to the needy... except my middle fingers, send those to...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Middle Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> I found a prompt that went something like "If I die donate my organs. except my middle fingers, send those to the king"  
> well, this is what happened...

The three of them stood staring at the hole in the wall left by a missing brick. She stood between the two super soldiers and sighed.

“Wanna make another round looking for the door?” she asked.

“We’ve looked three times,” Steve sighed.

“Well, none of us are fitting through that hole,” she grumbled. 

Both soldiers looked down at her and she looked back and forth between them, “Oh, no. I’m not going in the creepy sealed off room first,”

“You’re the one that goes through walls, sweetheart,” Bucky smirked.

With an annoyed huff, she stepped toward the wall before turning back, “If I die, donate my organs,” she stepped halfway through the wall before pausing and adding, “Except my middle fingers. Send one to Fury and one to Stark,”

“I get Fury, but why Stark?” Steve asked.

“Really? I get Stark,” Bucky chimed in.

“I feel like Stark would appreciate the gesture,” she shrugged before disappearing through the wall. Manipulating the states of matter came in handy… until it made her the scout of creepy places.

“What’s it like in there?” Bucky called.

“Dark as fuck,”

“I’m not familiar with that unit of light measurement,” Steve grinned.

“Yeah, enlighten us. How dark is ‘fuck’ exactly?” The two best friends were having too much fun with this.

One hand came back through the wall with the middle finger raised.

“Does this mean you want us to take your middle fingers just in case?” Steve laughed.

“If one of you doesn’t hand me a flashlight in two seconds, I’ll turn your lungs into soup,” she grumbled. 

“Hey, now,” Bucky chuckled placing his light in her hand, “No need for violence,” they heard the light click on and heard her footsteps as she walked through the room, “Well?”

“It’s creepy as fuck,”

“That seems to be a very versatile unit of measurement,” Steve commented.

The men laughed with each other before stepping back as the wall began to glow and melt like lava, revealing her on the other side looking very unamused, “You’re both assholes and the room is a dead end. No leads, just dead rats,”

Bucky was still chuckling, especially at the sight of her with her hands on her hips, “Sorry, doll, just having some fun,” 

She stepped over the molten brick and patted his cheek, “Back to work, Barnes,”

He grabbed her hand before she pulled it away from his face and kissed her knuckles. She rolled her eyes with a smile as she lead the way down the hall to find another room that hopefully had some information they were looking for.


End file.
